Falling for my bestfriend's brother
by LoveLover010
Summary: "stop looking at me like a man...this cant be" he said. She refused to believe it. Yeah he was her bestfriends brother, yeah he was older than her, but still she couldnt help the way she felt about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for my bestfriends brother (part 1)**

Gabriella knew she wasnt suppose to think about him...but he was so perfect...tall, smart, handsome, sweet, funny...everthing a girl could ever ask for...there were just a couple of things she didnt like about him... 1- he was her bestfriends older brother, 2- he was _older_...and by older she meant older...she was 17...he was 25. A guy like him would never notice a girl like her.

Gabriella felt so excited...she was gonna spend summer with her bestfriend...the entire summer, she couldnt be happier.

"My mom fixed our country house" Nathalie said "there's a pool now...so we wont have to go to the river to swim"

Gabriella smiled at her bestfriend, she was excited for different reasons...the only thing she could think about was Troy..._Troy_. Gabriella spent her summer with the Boltons since she was 15 years old...Nath would always ask Gabriellas parents and they joined them a few weeks before school started. Gabriella always knew Nath had an older brother...but she never knew he was so attractive and sweet. That first time she saw him was when she was only 15, she was looking at the beautiful horses and he surprised her, she jumped and fell near Blacky, which disturbed the poor horse. Yeah she almost died that day but he saved her. Then they sat down on a bench and he got her some cold water.

_"i'm sorry"_ He said back then looking at her with a worried expression, she shook her head and looked up at him _"it's...nothing"_ she told him, but he kept staring at her. _"i gotta call my dad"_ he said standing up. She panicked _"no...they told me not to come here...if you tell them they'll know i didnt listen" _she told him and he smiled _"fine...it'll be our little secret"_ She smiled and in that moment was when she totally fell for the gorgeous Troy Bolton.

Of course he would never look at her twice...they were different...he was running his own company, she was still in high school, he was mature, she wasnt, he was 25, she was 17. Sometimes she thought by the way he would look at her that maybe he would look at her as something more...but then he would smile at her and treat her like another sister, she just hated it.

...

"Gabriella!" Nath exclaimed looking at Gabriella with a worried expression.

Gabriella got out of her memories and looked at her bestfriend.

"huh?"

"we're here...where were you?" Nathalie asked while getting her stuff out and walking out of the bus. Gabriella followed her and walked out of the bus also.

"i dont know" She replied.

When the bus left on the other side of the street they saw a red Lamborghini...it actually looked familiar...it looked like...

"boo!" a voice said behind them.

They both jumped and turned around, then they both smiled...Troy! Nathalie ran to him and huged him! he wrapped his arms around her waist to spin her around. He laughed in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"wow you're so big" he said while grabbing her shoulders to see her better, she smiled at her brother and looked at Gabriella.

"yeah...i've been playing basket and soccer" she said.

"i knew you would give in someday"

they both laughed and Troy walked to Gabriella. He smiled at her and looked right into her eyes...in moments like those Gabriella could feel Troy felt the same way about her.

"hey" he said.

"hey" she replied. Troy huged her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist...it felt different tho...this hug wasnt like the one he gave his sister...now his arms were sweetly wrapped around her...he was smelling her scent, it was a warm hug...that Gabriella thought meant something more...

"so are you guys ready to go?" he asked as he pulled back but he still didnt let go of her waist. Gabriella and Nath looked at eachother and smiled.

"sure" they both said.

"lets go then..." he replied and they walked to Troys red Lamborghini.

Troy opened the door for them...Nathalie got into the back seat and Gabriella was about to do the same when Troy pulled her and made her sit next to him.

"sit here...i want you to tell me all the trouble Nathi caused this year" he smiled and looked at his sister, Gabriella ran a hand thru her hair and sat on the passengers seat next to Troy. _Thanks God_ she thought, she wanted to be as close as she could.

...

After a while they arrived at the beautiful Country house, Troy waited a little bit before the big doors to the house got open. He parked his Lamborghini in the huge parking lot under the house. They walked to the basement and upstairs to the kitchen, where they found Lucille and Jack Bolton cooking something...they loved to cook together, that was something Gabriella really liked about them and her parents, they could look at eachother and you could see they were still in love with eachother...like the first day...she hoped one day Troy and her could live that kind of feeling.

"Gabs!" Troy exclaimed making her look at him. "you ok girl?" he asked getting closer to her.

"uh...yeah" she tried to walk past him but he didnt let her.

"ae you sure?" he asked.

"yeah" she whispeared.

He stood there staring at her, not convinced, he decided to let it go tho, he would have some time to make her talk later...

"Hey Mr. and Mrs Bolton" Gabriella greeted as Lucille and Jack looked at her in disapproval. "hey Jack, hey Lucille" she corrected herself.

"that's better" Lucille said and huged Gabriella, so did Jack.

"we have a surprise for you" Jack said.

"really?" she said and smiled "what is it"

"you'll see" Lucille said "now why dont you go upstairs to leave your stuff"

They agreed and walked upstairs to their rooms, Gabriella left her things on the bed and looked around...the room was still the same, the things were just like she left them last summer...that last summer, she could still remember the last time she was in that room, it was the best moment and the worst moment of her life at the same time...she could still remember the way she felt...that happiness and that pain that took over her heart and forced her to breath heavily. It involved two guys...one of them of course is...Troy.

Flashback

_She was packing...thank God she was leaving, cuz she couldnt stand another hour in that house...she was gonna leave with her parents and she wasnt gonna see Troy until next summer, when he wouldnt remember all this stupid incident. Suddenly the door got open and Troy walked inside the room...she knew it was him but there was no way she was gonna turn around, she just kept packing._

_"are you gonna explain it to me?" he asked._

_"theres nothing to explain" she said._

_"of course there is...why?" he simply asked._

_"why what?" she asked playing dumb._

_"why were you kissing that...jerk!" he exclaimed grabbing a pillow and throwing it against the closed window. Gabriella jumped and looked at the pillow on the ground. She was kinda scared._

_"i dont know" she said._

_He laughed "you dont know...trust me if i kiss someone i do it for a reason" he said._

_"why do you care anyway?" she yelled._

_"Because..." he looked away when he didnt found an excuse._

_She looked at him and sighed...she closed her suitcase and faced him._

_"you wanna know your problem?" she asked him._

_"my problem is that you're kissing this guy when he's older than you"_

_"i'm 16 and he's 20 big deal" she said with black sarcasm._

_"of course its a big deal...what are you thinking of?"_

_"the real problem here is...that you refuse to admit you're jealous..."_

_"jealous?" _

_"yes jealous...because maybe Tyler did what you never dared yourself to do"_

_"what is that?"_

_"to kiss me"_

_Troy looked away. "are you listening to yourself...that sounds pathetic"_

_"does it...then why are you here making this scene...admit it Troy, you feel something...you just refuse to see it..." she grabbed her case and walked to the door "when you finally realize it then you can call me" and she left._

End of flashback

In the very minute she left that room she was regreting everything she told him. The kiss was actually an accident and she didnt meant him to believe it was something else. There was no way back now...It was a luck he wasnt mad or anything. She didnt realized when someone opened the door...she just jumped off her bed when she saw her parents walking inside the room.

"mom...dad?" she asked and smiled.

"hey sweety" her mom said huging her

"i thought you guys were coming in a few weeks" Gabriella said now huging her dad.

"we were but...we decided to take some rest this year" her dad said and kissed her cheek.

"lets go downstairs, lunch is ready"

"ok" Gabriella said and walked downstairs with her parents.

...

Gabriella was helping Nath to clean the table, when Troy walked inside the room wearing some dark jeans and a white t-shirt and not the clasic pants, shirt and tie he would normally use. He looked so S-E-X-Y, he was grabbing a book and stood there looking at the two girls. Gabriella walked past him to take everything to the kitchen...he followed her.

"hey...was wondering, wanna go ride a horse?" he asked.

She looked at him "really?" she gave him a look.

"yeah...oh c'mon the best way to let go of the fear is to get back on the horse...dnt you think?" he said.

"dont be sarcastic with me Bolton." She replied.

"i am not" he walked towards her and locked her against the sink "so are you?"

"i dont think so...i promised my dad i would spend some time with him this afternoon" she said and turned around to face him, bad idea, he was so closed that just one wrong move and they would be kissing.

"ok" he said after a while and pulled back "hard...not impossible remember that" he said and left.

Gabriellas heart started beating faster, she had a bad feeling about summer...Troy was gonna do something...she could feel it.

**Hope you guys liked it! :D review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling for my bestfriends brother (Part 2)**

Gabriella was walking downstairs it was a cold morning because it was rainning. Nathalie was still asleep because she wasnt gonna wake up early...according to her _"i'm gonna enjoy my vacations...gonna do everything i dont usually do"_ well she started that by waking up late that day...oh well she would make breakfast only for herself. She walked inside the kitchen where she found Troy fighting against the jelly. She leaned against the door and laughed at the scene...Troy looked up at her and smiled.

"hey...how long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"enough to see how the jelly won your fight" she laughed again.

Troy sighed and look at the mess that was suppose to be a breakfast in front of him...he looked up at her asking for some help, she smiled and walked over to him.

"ok so lets see...i can still fix this" she said. Gabriella started 'fixing' the mess Troy did with breakfast while Troy made some orange juice, he couldnt believe how easy it was for her, when it was like hell for him...or maybe cooking wasnt his thing...he sat on one of the stools as he watched her.

"this is too much for you" she told him "are you really gonna eat all of this?"

"well...i was making it for you too" he said. Gabriella looked up at him in shock and just then he realized the thing he just said...he searched for an excuse in his mind "and Nath...because...uh...our parents are out and i'm in charge"

"but that doesnt mean you have to make breakfast"

"mom always does...so i felt like i had to"

Gabriella looked down to hide her smile...it was a really sweet thing. She finished with breakfast and went to eat hers upstairs, Troy stood on the stairs watching her, he had a mental fight...one side of him wanted to ask her to eat with him and the other side was telling him he was crazy. He sighed.

"hey...Gabs" he said.

"yeah" she turned around to look down at him.

"do you want to eat breakfast with me...we could watch a good movie after"

He didnt realize how easy it was to make her happy, the smile that covered her face was big enough for both of them, she went back downstairs next to him still smiling...Troy thought he was crazy...but he didnt even cared anymore...crazy was good. They sat on the couch and he turned on the t.v to find some good movie to watch.

Gabriella was so happy Nathalie decided to wake up late that morning...she was finally having a good time with Troy, she was so close to Troy, she wondered if he changed his mind...last summer he was upset and wouldnt admit he liked her back...maybe he did changed his mind...maybe that year they spent apart helped him realize his true feelings...maybe...

Troy's phone started ringing and he answered.

"hello?...oh hey Brianna, whats up?" he asked.

'Brianna?' who the hell was that girl?

"yeah...its on my desk you can find it there" he said "ok bye"

"who was that?"

"oh thats Brianna my secretary" he said.

"oh"

Of course! Back to the real world...she was so happy that she totally forgot that Troy was a 25 year old man, with a job and everything...suddenly she felt empty and sad...that was the main reason they couldnt be together, she was making a huge mistake. Troy noticed that suddenly she was sad so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, when she looked up he smiled at her. Screw everything...she would do anything for those eyes...for those cheeks...for those lips.

"what are you guys doing" a voice said behind them.

Troy quickly let go of Gabriella and went to sit on the other side of the couch as far away as he could from her...Gabriella looked back at Nathalie who was still using her pjs and her hair was messy...she tried to think of something smart to say but her brain was dry...she was about to kiss Troy Bolton and Nathalie had to ruin it...life sucks.

"nothing" was the only thing Gabriella could say "you're breakfast is on the microwave"

"oh...come help me get it please" Nathalie said.

"but you can get it yourself" Gabriella replied.

"now!" Nathalie demanded.

Gabriella stood up and followed her bestfriend to the kitchen...she was dead, so so dead...Nathalie wasnt so happy...oh well nobody would be, waking up and finding your bestfriend almost kissing your brother isnt something you see everyday...Nathalie faced Gabriella with a severe expression...yeah she was upset.

"whats going on between you and Troy?" she asked.

"nothing" Gabriella sat on a chair.

"nothing? almost kissing in my living room isnt 'nothing'...you do realize he's older than you"

"yes i do" Now Gabriella was upset...why everything had to make her remember the age difference.

"then why?"

"Nath please, cant you just let this go!"

"no...he's my brother and you're my bestfriend...its weird!"

"nothing is happening between us"

"but you want something to happen...dont you...dont you?"

"yes" Gabriella eyes filled with tears...this was the hardest thing ever.

Nathalie shook her head in disapproval, she couldnt believe her bestfriend was actually falling for her brother...she felt weird just by thinking about it.

"listen..." Gabriella started "nothing its gonna happen...Troy isnt interested so leave it!"

"fine" Nathalie and went to look for her breakfast as Gabriella left the room and ran upstairs...2 minutes later Troy walked inside the kitchen to find his sister eating.

"why are you so mean to her?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" she asked playing dumb.

"i mean why you make your bestfriend run to her room crying" he said "you know mom is gonna be mad when she finds out"

"mom is not gonna find out"

"you know Gabriella...she will stay upstairs until she stops feeling sad...which normally takes long"

"ugh...fine, i'll go apologize"

"no...leave it...i'll go" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Nathalie started to think that maybe...she was to hard with her bestfriend.

Troy walked upstairs and knocked on Gabriellas door...first there was no answer...then a 'go away' was heard and then when she got tired of Troy knocking on her door she opened it. She looked terrible. Troy huged her really tight.

"whatever she told you...you shouldnt listen" he said.

"she's right...but truth hurts sometimes" Gabriella said. Troy kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"trust me...you'll get out of this...i promise"

"how can you promise such thing" she asked.

"because...i would make anything to make you happy..."

"anything?"

"of course"

"why?"

"because i..." he didnt finish...she was staring at him waiting for an answer "i care for you...you're like my little sister" he said.

She looked a bit disappointed but it didnt matter...he was by her side right? nothing could go wrong.

"so...wash your face and come downstairs...ok, we'll watch a movie"

She smiled at him and walked inside again. Troy mentally kicked himself...he almost revealed something really important that she wasnt suppose to know just yet...he was gonna win her...but he was gonna take his time with it.

**so this is it guys...hope you liked...i didnt :S oh well whatever! review plz! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling for my bestfriends brother (part 3)**

Gabriella walked down the stairs...she was so bored...she walked inside the kitchen were the four parents were cooking lunch, she leaned against the door and smiled at the picture...they all looked so cute. Suddenly Troy walked inside the kitchen...he was all dirty and wet, looked like he fell somewhere.

"i finished washing the horses mom.." he said and took off his boots to let them by the door.

"ok dear...go take a shower then" Lucille said and he made his way out of the kitchen.

Troy walked past her...not without sending her an irresistible smile that made her heart stop beating. She looked down to hide the sudden blush that covered her face. How was she suppose to live around Troy when everything he did made her body react and betray her? it would be just matter of time for him to find out...and maybe use it. Gabriella shook her head to brush those thoughts away...Troy could be a lot of things...but he wasnt gonna use her that way.

"so darling...what are you gonna do today?" Maria, Gabriella's mom asked.

"i dont know...still thinking"

"why dont you go to ride a horse?" Lucille suggested. Gabriella liked that idea...maybe she could get her mind off Troy for a while.

"yeah...but if you're gonna do that you better ask Troy to go with you...i dont want any accidents" Jack said.

Maybe not...

"thats true" Lucille agreed.

Gabriella sighed and left the kitchen...how was she suppose to handle a summer with Troy when she wasnt getting any help. Her bestfriend was still mad at her, her parents werent helping...Gabriella needed a way out...

...

Troy walked out of the shower with a towel around him...he searched in his closet for something to wear, he needed to check some papers and make some calls...he had a lot of work to do and the only thing he could do was to think in that 17 year old unstable teenager with beautiful smile...ok he shouldnt be thinking about her but it was something he couldnt avoid...

He went downstairs to the studio, where he turned on his computer and started checking his emails and his company papers...he made a couple of calls and leaned back on his seat. He couldnt stop thinking about her...it was so annoying! a shy knock was heard and he looked at his closed door. Who could it be?

"come in" he said frustrated.  
>The door got open, a shy Gabriella walked inside the studio and looked at him.<p>

"hey" she greeted.

"hi" he sat up in his chair and looked at her.

"so...the reason i'm here is because i'm bored...and i wanted to ride a horse but your dad told me not to do it if you're not around...then i wanted to go to the town and they told me to ask you to take me...it seems i cant do anything without you these days"

Troy laughed. "yeah.."

Gabriella looked at the computer and the papers on his desk.

"but if you're busy...maybe i can do something else"

"oh..." he looked back at his work "no dont worry...just let me make a couple of calls and we'll do both if you want" he answered.

Gabriella knew it wasnt his intention...but his voice sounded terribly sexy and irresistible...she hated the effect he had on her...

"ok then" she replied "i'll wait outside" and she left.

Troy looked at the papers behind him...he must have gone insane...he had a lot of work to do and he just ditched it all for an afternoon out with the 17 year old unstable teenager with beautiful smile he couldnt stop thinking about...oh well...he was a 25 year old unstable man who was totally crazy...she was hot...kill him for it.

Troy called his secretary and told her to take care of the few things left and grabbed his jacket...he was wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans...so he was perfect for a day off. He walked upstairs to grab his keys when he found his little sister.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"i'm taking Gabriella out why?" he replied still searching for his keys.

She sighed. "great" she said frustrated.

"whats that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"well you take her...and leave me here"

"you can come...she wanted to go out and our parents told her she couldnt if i wasnt with her...so i'm going"

"we're not on good terms actually" Nathalie replied.

"well...then stay here" he simply said after he found the stupid keys and walked out of the room.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everybody else was.

"ready?" he asked Gabriella.

She jumped off the stool she was sitting in and smiled at him.

"yes" she simply said.

"lets go then" he smiled at her and walked her to his car.

...Later...

Troy was sitting in the park next to Gabriella watching her eat her ice cream slowly...enjoying every moment. He smiled...he loved the way she seemed to enjoy everything.

"you know...i used to come here when i was about your age...and hide from everything...from everyone" he said.

"really?" she looked at him with interest.

"yeah...i was a really hard to tame teenager...i remember my mom once called the police to look for me...i was under my bed"

Gabriella laughed.

"no way"

"yes way...they spent 4 hours looking for me...i fell asleep under my bed" he said.

"poor Lucille...she had to deal with you"

"yeah well...i'm the first child and only boy...as you see..."

Gabriella smiled at him and looked into his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes...she could drown in them...why he had to be so gorgeous? why he had to drive her crazy? why he had to be so...him!

"feeling like riding that horse now?" he asked with that deep sexy voice.

"yeah..." she smiled "i do"

Gabriella just loved spending time with Troy...with him she felt more mature...she felt anything was possible...she felt like it was meant to be..like they were meant for eachother, too bad he just couldnt see that. He never treated her like a teen...which was exactly what she wanted...she wanted him to see her as a woman and not a girl...because that's the way she could see him...as a man...and not just her bestfriends brother.

Whenever she had to ride a horse, Gabriella liked to ride 'thunder' he was really fast but he was really sweet too, so she liked him. Troy liked Blacky because, it was hard to tame...maybe they just have a lot in common...maybe Troy could see himself in that horse. So they went to ride their horses...Gabriella took a deep breath of the pure air around her...she looked around the land...it was colorful and so big. She just loved it.

"are you enjoying it?" Troy asked.

"very"

"i'm glad" he said. Yeah...he was glad he ditched his work for that amazing afternoon...he smiled and turned around to run back to the house...Gabriella followed him...Blacky could be big but Thunder was very fast. Once they got there Troy went to help Gabriella to get off the horse. She grabbed his hand and accepted his help...what a mistake. Gabriella's body was way too close to Troy's, she could feel the heat coming off of him...she looked up into his eyes...another mistake...there was nothing more sexy than those lips...those eyes...damn he was so sexy...and so...Troy.

Troy on the other hand couldnt handle it anymore...having her so close...it would be so easy to touch her...to taste her...to kiss her. He did...he leaned in to cover the small space between them and smash his lips against hers...to taste the sweetness of her lips...voices were screaming in his ears, telling him it was wrong, that she was just a little girl...well if she was, she didnt kiss like one...her lips made him forget about the world, forget about work...about the age difference.

He grabbed her neck with his right hand and pulled her even more closer while his left hand was around her waist making her stay away from his body...just one false step and he would definitely forget about his manners and he would have her, right there...he wouldnt care if she was 17 or 6...she had to be his...she had to...

"Gabs!" Maria called from the other side of the stable...Troy pulled back and looked into Gabriella's eyes...she looked confused and heated...yeah she would need a cold shower before going to sleep.

"answer" he whispeared and she nodded.

"here mom!" she said.

Troy walked away from her and went to take some stuff from a table as Gabriella's mom walked inside the stable.

"hey...came to tell you your dad and i are going out for a while."

Gabriella couldnt stop looking at Troy "ok"

Maria looked at Troy and looked back at her daughter confused..."anyways...call if you need us"

"ok" Gabriella said...she just wanted her mom to leave so she could talk to Troy.

Maria left but Gabriella didnt move...she was looking at Troy with shock, she couldnt believe the thing she was waiting to happen so long just...happened. She wanted to run to him and hug him, she wanted him to kiss her one more time...she wanted to feel all that passion again...to feel Troys lips against hers.

"Troy i..."

"forget it...i...it was a mistake...it cant be"

"but..."

"but nothing! i was thinking in someone else when i kissed you...and you dont deserve this" he said...Gabriellas hope and heart were broken...in a thousand pieces. "i mean c'mon...you're just 17 years old" he said.

Gabriellas eyes were filled with tears...she couldnt believe the things she was listening...he couldnt be doing this to her...She ran back to the house without saying a word. Troy hit the wall really hard a couple of times...he was feeling horrible for being such a jerk..but he had no choice, he wanted her...but she couldnt be his...she had to fall for a guy with her age...a guy who could actually be with her...

He wasnt her one...and he knew it.

**So this is it guys...hope you guys liked it! :D because i enjoyed writting it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling for my bestfriends brother (part 4)**

He lost his mind...he didnt even know how the hell it happened...he kissed her and there was no way back now...he had to do something about it...he couldnt just go kissing girls...it didnt matter how hot or sweet they are. Troy was sitting in his studio trying to work, but he couldnt get Gabriella and that kiss out of his mind, he couldnt help thinking he made a horrible mistake when he kissed that girl...now she was upstairs crying and it was his fault...when he told her it was a mistake he could see the pain in her eyes, she was too sweet.

Well one thing was to be sweet but Gabriella reacted differently when he kissed her...she reacted like a real woman under his hands and made him forget he was dealing with a 17 year old girl. He couldnt make that mistake again...not with her. His phone started ringing and he picked it up..it was time to work...

...

Gabriella was sitting in her bed huging her teddy bear fighting against the tears...she wasnt gonna cry for him...there was no way she was crying for him...he didnt deserved it, somehow she was gonna forget about Troy and she was gonna move on...she grabbed her cellphone..who could she call because she definitely needed to talk to someone. Then the door got open and Nathalie walked inside.

"are you ok?" she asked.

"yeah" Gabriella looked down.

"i...i saw everything...from my window" Nath said and sat next to Gabriella.

"really?" Gabriella looked up at her bestfriend.

"listen...do you really like my brother?" she asked.

Gabriella stood up and walked around the room "it doesnt matter anymore" she said.

"why not?" Nathalie asked confused.

"because he said it was a mistake...so i'm just gonna move on"

Nathalie stayed silent for a while.

"maybe he said that but he didnt mean it" she said after a while.

"how can you know?" Gabriella asked.

"well...i can see the way he looks at you"

"whatever...this is over...i'm not gonna stay here crying over him...wanna do something?"

"something like what?" Nath asked.

"anything..." she said and pulled Nathalie out of the room "i just wanna keep myself busy."

They walked downstairs and went to the living room...suddenly the doorbell rang. Nathalie went to open it... they jumped back when they saw Edward and Michael Coleman...hot as only they can be standing on their doorstep.

"hey guys...what are you doing here?" Nathalie asked.

"well...we heard you guys were in town...so we came to invite you to our party tonight." Michael said.

"yeah...the one we have every year...so we thought you guys wanted to come" Edward said.

The Coleman Brothers were the hottest guys in town...after Troy of course...Edward was the cutest one...he was tall with gorgeous black hair and green eyes...Michael was smaller than Edward but still really tall...strong, gorgeous...and of course...Tyler...he was younger, with green eyes also, and the one all the girls dreamed about...he had a gorgeous smile. Tyler was secretly in love with Gabriella since the first summer she spent over there and Gabriella knew it, so it wasnt that much of a secret. They made a party every year...it was a BBQ/Pool party and it was awesome...Gabriella and Nathalie always wanted to go but thanks to Troy they couldnt.

"i have to ask my parents before so i'll call u later ok" Nathalie said.

Michael smiled and nodded "ok" he said and both strong guys left. Troy came out of the studio.

"i heard voices, who was that?" he asked.

"Michael and Edward" Nath said and closed the door. "i'll be right back" she said and went upstairs...

...leaving Troy and Gabriella standing there alone, Troy looked upstairs to make sure Nathalie was gone and he walked over to Gabriella.

"listen Gabs...i just want to apologize for..."

"its ok Troy dont worry" she wasnt looking at him...she couldnt.

"dont be silly...it was all my fault and i dont want you to feel weird because of me"

"i'm not feeling anything" _except pain_ she thought.

he sighed..."Gabriella i..."

Then Nathalie went downstairs talking over the phone.

"ok...so please tell Troy...because he would believe i am lying" she said and gave Troy the phone "its mom"

He grabbed the phone confused "hey mom" and walked away from then. Gabriella looked at Nathalie.

"we're going to that party girl." she said and smiled.

Gabriella smiled also...maybe that party was exactly what she needed to forget about Troy. When he came back he looked kinda pissed.

"party?" he asked.

"yep...mom said we could go...so we're gonna get ready" she grabbed Gabriellas hand and pulled her.

Troy was frustrated...he didnt like those Coleman guys...he started hating them ever since Tyler Coleman started flirting with Gabriella the first summer she went there...and it just became bigger when he kissed her last summer...he just didnt like those Coleman guys. Troy walked back into his studio to keep working.

...

One hour later Gabriella and Nathalie were ready to go to the party and to have fun. The Coleman's ranch was next to the Boltons country house, so it was easy to get there...they just had to walk a little bit. When they got there Emily and Michael opened the door for them. Emily was the only girl in the family and also the oldest. She smiled at them as Gabby and Nath walked inside the house.  
>"its nice to see you girls" she said and looked outside wishing for somebody else to be there "where's Troy?" she asked.<p>

"he stayed home today...since our parents are out he decided to work" Nath said and smiled at Michael.

Emily's smile soon turned into a smirk that only Gabriella noticed.

"well girls come on in and have some fun" Michael said.

"we will" Nathalie smiled and pulled Gabriella into the party.

Gabriella looked back and saw Emily leaving the house...she was up to something.

"i'll get something to drink" Nathalie said and left.

Gabriella looked around, some people were laughing and talking, others were dancing and others were by the pool. That party was nothing like her high school parties where everything was about alcohol and sex. This party was more innocent, more safe, she smiled as she saw Nathalie looking at the drinks like they had some kind of weird poison. Gabriella started to walk towards her but someone didnt let her.

"hey" Tyler Coleman was holding her arm...right in front of her with a smile that would break any girls heart...but not Gabriellas, she smiled at him.

"hey Tyler" she said.

"so...how are you, havent seen you since..." he started.

"last summer" she said.

"i was about to say yesterday over facebook but that also works" he smiled.

Gabriella couldnt believe he thought his charm would work with her...it just didnt.

"wanna dance?" he asked after a while.

She was about to say no...but then she remembered the reason why she was there...to get over Troy...maybe one dance wouldnt hurt.

"ok" she said.

...

Nathalie saw Gabriella and Tyler as they walked to the dancefloor...she was definitely gonna move on...

things just were about to get interesting...

**so thats it for now guys...hope you liked it.**

**review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling for my bestfriends brother**

Gabriella walked inside her room...it was 1 in the morning, it was amazing how late it was, the party was still on and Nathalie was there dancing with some guy. Gabriella spent the whole night listening to Tyler talking about himself and his family, he might be cute but damn he talked too much, she sat on her bed and started thinking about Troy...she wanted so badly to go and talk to him, but she couldnt, it wasnt right. She grabbed an old t-shirt and put it on, she was thinking about watching t.v but it was too late for it, so she went to sleep, thinking that maybe the next day would be better...

Oh how wrong she was...  
>When Gabriella walked inside the kitchen the next morning she found her mom and Nath's mom making breakfast for everybody, she sat on one of the stools and stood quiet as she watched them. Nath walked inside and sat next to her.<p>

"good morning party girl...how are you?" Nath's mom asked.

"sleepy" she answered.

"yeah that happens when you go to sleep really late" Gabriella said looking at her bestfriend.

"yeah well...the party was awesome, i dont know why you left earlier" Nath replied.

"because Tyler wouldnt let me go, and he only speaks about himself"

"so thats a reason to come home walking?" Nath asked.

Gabriella's alarm went off.

"walking?" Gabriellas mom asked surprised.

"oh...yeah" Gabriella said smiling and getting off the stool.

"where are you going young lady...why didnt you call Troy to pick you up"

"i didnt have my cellphone" she said.

"you could use their phone!" Naths mom said.

"well, he was working, you know i dont really like to bug Troy when he's working" Gabriella said

"what about me?" Troy walked inside the kitchen with a huge smile.

"well...Gabriella is saying she doesnt like to bug you when your working, were you really working last night?" Lucille asked.

"uhh...i was but i stopped when Emily came over" he said.

"Emily?" Nathalie and Gabriella asked at the same time.

"yeah, she came over and we started talking, we spent a lot of time together last night"

"what do you mean?" Lucille asked.

Like if it was an answer Emily walked inside the kitchen aswell, wearing Troys t-shirt, Gabriella felt the anger taking over her body, and she felt like she was losing control of herself.

"Good morning" she said and kissed Troys cheek "that smells good"

"thanks" Lucille said with a small smirk. Maria went to wash some dishes and Nath looked away.

"did you sleep good" he asked Emily.

"i did" she said. "so are we having breakfast or what?" she asked.

"i'm not hungry" Gabriella said and ran out of the kitchen, she couldnt handle it anymore! the kisses, the smiles, it all made her sick. She ran back into her bedroom. When she was there she sat on her bed, she felt angry, one day he kisses her and the other he's sleeping with Emily. One day it looks like he feels the same about her and the next he's smiling at Emily. Gabriella made a choice...she was definitely moving on, but not with Tyler, he was fine but it didnt feel right with him.

Gabriella got changed and went downstairs then into the kitchen where everybody was still having breakfast. She walked towards her mother and smiled.

"mom can i go shopping...i need some stuff" she asked.

"of course hun..but how are you gonna get there?" Maria asked her daughter.

"cant dad drive me?" Gabriella asked.

"i can drive you" Troy said.

"i'll take the bus" Gabriella replied and kissed her mother's cheek "thanks ma" she said and left.

Once she was out Troy gave Maria a weird look and she shrugged, she was just as confused as he was.

...

Gabriella was sitting at the bus stop waiting, she felt bad after what she did, it was kinda rude, but somehow she had to show him she was gonna be better without him and that she didnt need him to fix all of her problems for her. She was tired of waiting and now she was going to stop doing it.

"hey" she heard a voice next to her, when she looked up she saw Edward Coleman standing there.

"hi" she said.

"waiting for the bus?" he asked.

"yeah" she said.

"well today is not your day...the bus is not coming today" he told her.

"what? why?"

"i dont know...they just dont" he shrugged and sat next to her "needed to do something important?" he asked.

"no...i just wanted to go shopping, but i guess i'll do it tomorrow" she said as she stood up.

"but wait" he grabbed her arm "i can drive you there"

"yeah you can" she agreed "but then how will i get back here?" she asked.

"let me remake the sentence...i can go shopping with you" he said.

"but you dont know me at all" she said.

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"well...you're Boltons bestfriend, what else do i need to know"

Then she finally got it...he liked Nathalie! wow, an older guy liked her bestfriend, Nathalie would die if she knew.

"ok then" Gabriella smiled at him "lets go" she said.

Then they got into Edwards Ferrari...i know what you're thinking, modern cars for the country? (A/N: i have a weakness for italian cars) they like to drive fast. Edward was a really nice guy, sweet and funny...Nathalie was so lucky! Gabriella got a couple of skirts and make up then they went to eat something because she was hungry (remember she didnt have any breakfast).

After they were done Edward drove her back to the country house.

"thanks for everything...it was fun" she said.

"always" he said "and remember what we talked"

"yeah...i'll tell her how amazing you are dont worry" she replied as she rolled her eyes.

"ok" he smiled and left.

Gabriella walked back into the house and into the living room where everybody was sitting...she couldnt believe Emily was still there, but Gabriella could tell for Emily's clothes that she had a small stop back in her house. Gabriella put her bags on the floor and sat next to her bestfriend.

"did you had fun?" Nath asked while huging her friend.

"yeah...Edward and i had a lot of fun" she replied.

"Edward Coleman?" Maria asked her daughter.

"yeah"

"dont you think he's too old for you?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella noticed Troy was paying too much attention to the conversation so she decided to play along.

"the age doesnt matter" She said.

Troy frowned and looked away.

"he's kinda cute" Maria admited.

"are you kidding? he's gorgeous" Gabriella smiled.

"i agree" Nathalie said.

"by the way...i need to talk to you upstairs" Gabriella pulled Nathalie and grabbed her bags as she ran upstairs.

"teens" Lucille and Maria said as they left the living room.

Emily kissed Troys cheek.

"i cant believe she likes my brother" she said.

"me neither" he said glaring at the stairs Gabriella and Nathalie just used to disappear.

She really wanted to play then the game was on!

**Thats all for now guys, hope you liked it. i'm not a fan of this chapter but anyways, the next one will get better. review plz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling for my bestfriends brother**

That week Troy and Gabriella went on their different ways, Gabriella would be out with the coleman brothers and Troy was hanging out with Emily. Gabriella felt proud of herself, it was really hard to avoid Troy but she did it. The thing she hated the most was Emily being with Troy all the time! but she was cool, she went out almost everyday with Michael and Edward who were really cool boys and with Nath, who was everyday more in love with Michael. They were walking to the parking lot, they just watched Transformers 3: Dark of the moon and Edward was suggesting to take the girls home.

"so you really never watched a single Transformers movie?" Edward asked Gabriella who was getting in the front seat next to him.

"really! but this was an amazing movie! i never thought i would like a Transformers movie...i cried when they almost killed Bee" Gabriella said and laughed.

"me too" Nath said from the back seat looking at Michael.

"well...the movie was awesome" Edward said pulling out of the parking lot and driving away.

The rest of the ride home was silent, just the sound of the radio playing _She aint you_ by _Chris Brown_, Gabriella was singing along in her head because she really liked the song. She then looked at Edward, he was cute, sweet, funny and to be honest sexy, then why couldnt she get Troy out of her head. She would do anything just to forget him, to get over him and move on! why everything had to be so damn hard for her? He was great hanging out with Emily, and she was there worrying about him, thinking about him and he didnt even deserved it! she had to stop thinking!

"what are you thinking" Edward said, she jumped in her seat and looked at him.

"why do you ask?" she asked him.

"because you're frowning, and you're really quiet" he said. She smiled at him and looked down at her purse as her hands played with it.

"its nothing" she said and looked through the window.

"we should do this more often" Nathalie said from the back seat.

"we definitely should" Michael said smiling like crazy.

Gabriella sighed as she smiled and realized they were in the country house's driveway, she felt better, somehow she felt that house was her home, even thought she didnt like some of the people living inside it...one person actually. She got out of the car and walked to the front door with Edward, Michael and Nathalie following her.

"so we'll see you later" Nath said as she smiled at Michael.

"sure" Michael said also smiling.

"so i guess we'll talk later" Edward said pulling his car keys.

"yeah" Gabriella was ready to go inside and fall in her bed "thanks for the amazing night" she still had to be polite.

"no problem" Edward flashed a smile in her way, the smile every girl died for.

Michael and Edward walked back to the car as Gabriella and Nathalie walked inside the house, they went to the living room to take the stairs and go to their room, But...

"how was your evening?" Lucille asked them as she looked at Maria.

"it was nice, we watch Transformers 3" Nathalie said.

"awesome" Jack exclaimed.

Lucille and Maria rolled their eyes and put their attention back to the girls.

"was Tyler with you guys" Maria asked, since he was the younger one.

"no mom, he had a soccer game or something at a friends house" Gabriella answered rolling her eyes aswell, the night was better without Tyler, his brothers werent as annoying as he was.

"but..."

"you know what guys...we're really tired, can be just go upstairs and rest" Nath said sick of the questions.

"yeah you can" Maria said and the adults put their attention on the t.v. screen.

Gabriella and Nathalie quickly walked upstairs and into their room, once there Gabriella took off her clothes to put on something more comfortable, meanwhile Nath was getting a jacket and some other stuff into a bag.

"where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she turned on their tv to watch something before going to sleep.

"ok dont tell this to anyone, but i'm sneaking out to see Michael" she replied. "he said he would pick me up in 15 minutes so i need to get going"

"what? are you crazy?" Gabriella asked her.

"yeah but crazy about him...c'mon Gabs you gotta cover me! this is the most wild and romantic adventure i've ever had" Nath pleaded.

"fine...i'll cover you!"

"yay" Nath huged her friend and went to finish packing. Gabriella sighed, her friend was so lucky, the guy she liked actually liked her back and he was about to sneak out with her so they could be together.

Gabriella walked with Nath to the kitchen so she could leave from the back door, they looked all the ways and Nath opened the door when...

"What are you doing?" Troy said as he came out of the studio.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and ran over to him, she pulled him so he was facing her and not Nathalie, which nath took as her sign to leave, and she did. "how are you Troy" Gabriella asked.

"i'm good and you" he said with a weird expression.

"i'm good..." she said as she saw Nath leaving "bye"

"wait, wait" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her "i need to talk to you"

"what?" she asked.

"yeah come here" he pulled her into the closet under the stairs and he turned the lights on.

"what are we doing here?" she asked, her heart was racing and she couldnt breath.

"i...wanted to talk to you, theres something i wanna say to you"

"about what"

"listen, i really didnt mean to make you believe i felt something...more for you, the kiss thing..."

"forget it Troy, i know what you're gonna say"

"really what is that" he looked into her eyes.

"you're gonna say it was a mistake, that it meant nothing and to be honest i dont really care, i mean whatever, it doesnt really matter right now, you're with emily and i'm hanging out with Edward and we're cool so..."

She was cut off by Troy smashing his lips against hers, she couldnt believe he was actually kissing her again, a while ago he was about to talk to her of how everything was a mistake and now he was kissing her? And hell she was gonna enjoy her kiss! He pulled back after a while and looked deep down into her eyes, she was shocked.

"lets get outta here" he said and pulled her arm out of the closet and towards the front door.

"wait...i cant go out like this" she said, looking down at her pijamas. He took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"we wont leave my car" he said and pulled her again. They ran towards Troys car and jumped into the front seats. Troy drove off to the park and started driving around it, he looked relaxed but Gabriella sure wasnt. Was he really trying to drive her insane? Why did he hated her so much? Why would he kiss her if he had no feelings for her? too many questions and zero answers! He wasnt saying anything! Gosh he wanted her to go crazy!

"so..." she started.

"so what?" he asked, he jumped in his seat and looked at her, he seemed to be thinking before she talked to him.

"are you gonna explain it to me?" she asked him.

He sighed and looked away.

"oh c'mon Troy, i deserve at least that...you kiss me one day, then you say it meant nothing, and you start going out with Emily, then you pull me into a closet to tell me you dont like me that way but then you kiss me again! and you make me follow you out of the house, when my mom is probably gonna kill me when i get back to tell me something but you stay silent...tell me, do you like to torture me or something?"

Troy looked down, he couldnt hide it anymore.

"i dont get it Troy...i just dont! and i cant stand this, if you're not gonna say anything then i'll go home" she said.

"no..i just" he said, it was hard for him..to feel this kind of things for a little girl like her. "i..."

"you?"

He stood there in silence.

"thats it" she was about to leave the car when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"do you think this is easy for me huh?" he exclaimed "to feel what i feel and not be able to say it, because i'm always afraid of what people might say, because you're just a little girl, because its wrong"

Gabriella couldnt breath, her heart was racing and in the middle of the darkness she could feel Troys warm body next to hers even when she couldnt get her eyes off Troy's blue oceans.

"I like you Gabriella...more than i probably should, i was refusing to admit it but its true...its true"

"what about Emily" Gabriella managed to say.

"Emily is nothing...i tried to get over you but it didnt work, at all" he said letting go of her but not taking his eyes out of hers "i still kept thinking about that kiss we shared that day"

"but i thought you said..." she couldnt believe it.

"i know what i said...it just wasnt true" he whispeared, maybe too close to her. He knew he couldnt hide his feelings any longer, and he also knew he couldnt stay away from hey anymore, maybe it was the right thing to do but he couldnt, he had been staying away for too long, and if she wanted him to be with her he would. They just couldnt take it anymore, Troy smashed his lips against Gabriellas one more time that night, a soft moan left Gabriella's throat and that was all he needed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, he loved the feeling of being close to her, she was so sweet he almost couldnt believe it, he just loved the new feelings she gave him. Once they were both out of air, he pulled back to look into her big chocolate eyes.

"lets go home, its getting late" he said.

"do we really have to?" she asked as she ran a hand through his hair which made him smile.

"yeah" he kissed her lips softly one more time "lets go"

Gabriella sat back in her seat as Troy started to drive home, he grabbed her hand and didnt let go until they arrived, they went to the back of the house, to use the kitchen stairs, over there Nathalie was saying goodbye to Michael and was about to do the same.

"What was Michael doing here?" Troy asked his little sister as they both stood in front of the door.

"nothing" she said and looked at Gabriella "where were you guys?" she asked them.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then back at his sister "no where"

"i wont tell, if you dont tell" Nath suggested.

"deal" he said.

They opened the door and walked inside the kitchen, it was dark, so they slowly walked to the stairs so they could go to their rooms. The lights suddenly were on and the four parents were standing in the middle of the kitchen with mad faces.

"where were you guys so late" Lucille asked.

"uhh" Nath started.

"ummm"

"i..wasnt feeling well, so i was gonna go out to drive a bit and take some fresh air, the girls said i shouldnt go by myself if i wasnt feeling ok so they agreed to come with me" Troy explained to his mother with a smile in his face.

"really?" Jack said.

"yeah i've been working too much, my head still hurts" Troy replied to his dad.

"is that true girls?" Maria asked the girls.

"yeah!" Gabriella said "it is...we were kinda worried about him"

Nathalie only nodded and the four parents seemed to relax their expressions and Lucille walked over to Troy.

"then you should slow down hun...we're here for vacations, take a rest" she said.

"i will mom" he smiled "we're gonna go to sleep now...right girls?"

"right" Nath and Gabriella said.

"ok good night" Jack told them and left the kitchen.

Troy, Nath and Gabriella rushed upstairs in that moment. Troy's bedroom was 2 doors away from Gabriella's. So he stood in front of Gabriellas door as Nath went inside.

"talk to you tomorrow" he said.

"yeah" she nodded

He looked both ways before leaning in and kissing her slowly, he pulled back after a while and smiled.

"bye" he said.

"bye" she smiled.

Gabriella walked inside her room and Troy walked over to his. She was so happy he finally admited his feelings for her, now they could be together without anything getting in the way.

Well, there was one thing but she wasnt gonna think about it, in that moment she just wanted to feel happy.

Hell she was happy.

**That was all for now guys! hope you like the chapter! please review, your reviews mean a lot to me! :)**

**xoxo Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling for my bestfriend's brother**

Gabriella woke up the next day feeling rested, somehow after Troy confessed his feelings she was feeling better, and could sleep better too. She opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, she rubbed her eyes as she slowly got off the bed, then she stopped in her tracks, that wasnt her room, what the hell was she doing there? She looked around, and sighed in relief when she saw Troy staring at her with a smile in his face.

"whats going on? are you stalking me now?" she asked him.

He laughed at her, he seemed to be in a really good mood. He walked the distance that kept them apart and pulled her into his arms.

"arent you wondering what are you doing here?" he asked as he kissed her forehead and took in her scent.

"well...kinda but crazy things had happened to me before so..." she said and looked up at him with a smile.

"hmm..that should be because you walk on your sleep" he said.

"how do you know that" she gasped.

"i found you on the kitchen, i tried to kiss you cheek, then you slapped me" he told her, Gabriella had an horror expression on her face "then i realized you were asleep, so i took you here"

"sorry" she said as she hid her face on his neck.

He laughed one more time "for what?"

"for slapping you" she replied.

He kept laughing, he then kissed her cheek and then her lips softly.

"hmmm...i've been wanting to do that for a long time now" he said.

"how long?" she smiled

"3 hours" he said. Gabriella pulled back and looked at him

"for how long have i been asleep"

"well, its 11:39 a.m."

"damn...i was suppose to go with Nathalie and the Coleman brothers to the park today!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella started to freak out and started searching for the door, she needed to get change and leave as soon as she could. Troy frowned and pulled her back into his arms.

"i told her you werent going...she said it was ok and left with Michael" he whispeared into her ear "besides, i dont like you being around that Tyler guy"

"Tyler was not invited, he's too annoying, it was just me, Nath and Michael" she replied.

"still...i want you near me all day" he said

"hmm...sounds tempting" she giggled.

"and it gets better, go get change and i'll make you something to eat"

Troy grabbed her face between his hands and leaned in to kiss her soflty and then with passion. He let her go minutes later and grabbed her hand so they could walk out of his room. Gabriella couldnt feel any happier! she just had everything she wanted and she was gonna enjoy it as much as she could, cause somehow she got the feeling that it was gonna end someday, she really hoped not tho. The house was quiet, maybe too quiet, the doors and the windows were closed, the lights were off, where was everybody? They walked down the stairs and she looked everywhere before they walked into the living room holding hands.

"where is everybody?" she asked him when she realized they were the only people in the house.

"our parents went to play tennis, they said they would be the entire day out, and you know Nath is out with Michael" he frowned at that last part and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. "are you hungry?" he asked her.

"very" she smiled.

"you should go get change and then after we eat, we can do something" he suggested as he looked into the fridge.

"dont you have work to do?" she asked him as she stood up.

"i do..." he looked at her and smiled, he was definitely on a good mood that day "but i'm tired of doing what i have to, i'm gonna break all the rules and i'm gonna do what i want"

Gabriella stood by the door looking at him, she was so in love with his smile.

"so that includes going out with your sister's bestfriend?" she teased.

"hmmm..." he smirked "maybe"

"this vacations are gonna be interesting" she said and left the room.

"they already are" he whispeared once she was out.

...

Gabriella walked upstairs just thinking about brushing her teeth and getting change, but she then decided to take a shower before going back downstairs, she needed some cold water to calm her system so she could breath. Troy was everything she thought he was, sweet, charming, cute and not to mention sexy! Gabriella was so happy he finally gave in and they could be together. She walked out of the shower when she was finally done and got changed before walking downstairs and into the kitchen again. Troy was there making lunch for them, if she could call it lunch because he was making eggs, bacon and orange juice. She sat down on one of the stools and looked at him, he was so sexy when he was focusing on something.

"so were you born this sexy or you just learned that over the years?" she playfully asked him

He smiled and looked at her.

"no babe, you cant learn this.." he said pointing at himself. Gabriella laughed and he finished their lunch/breakfast.

"i thought so..." she said as she ate.

"what about you...where did you learn to be so hot?" he asked.

Gabriella giggled and stood up just to sit again next to him.

"who told you i learned it?" she said.

He laughed at their game and finished his lunch. "c'mon, theres a lot we can do today"

She stood up and walked over to him "like what"

"well first we're gonna check on the horses" he said.

"but i'm not suppose to be there" she said frowning.

He smiled at how innocent she was "you're with me baby, you'll be fine"

"right!" she said with a smile and grabbed his hand as they walked to the stable.

The day was perfect, so they took Thunder and Blacky out for a ride, Troy stood close to Gabriella as he made jokes and they had fun playing around with eachother, then Gabriella raced him to the stable, she was having so much fun that she didnt wanted her day to end! Troy got off Blacky and looked at her. He really had a good time with her, she was way better than all the girlfriends he had. She had no hard feelings, wasnt always thinking on how to impress other people so they could see she was the best or she wasnt dating him for his money. She just wanted to have a good time. When Gabriella got off Thunder, he took her hand and pulled her close, he brushed some hair off her face and looked into her eyes.

"why are you so beautiful?" he asked her.

She only smiled at him and he kissed her, he pulled her even closer so there was no space between them, Gabriella ran her hands thru his hair and he grabbed her neck with his right hand as if she was gonna run away somewhere. A soft moan left Gabriella's throat as Troy slowly pushed her against the wall, he left her lips just to start kissing her neck so Gabriella's moans became louder. Gabriella couldnt believe it, weeks ago he felt weird just to kiss her and now he was totally different, everything was great until...

_Ring...ring...ring..._

Troy's phone started to ring, he groaned against her neck but he didnt stop, he pulled her closer instead (if that was even possible) she giggled and tried to push him.

"Troy...that could be important" she said. He groaned and kissed her lips again, she pushed him. "answer please"

He sighed and got his phone out of his pocket and answered it, he was having a hard time trying to breath and also he needed a cold shower. He wasnt in the mood to deal with work so when he realized his secretary was calling him his mood changed.

"what?" he asked into the line and he waited until his secretary was done telling him what was up. "send them to me by fax and i'll sign them" he said and hung up the phone as he looked at Gabriella. "i gotta work...its important" he looked down at his phone.

"its ok" she said with a smile "i will join you in a little while"

"ok" he said.

He started to walk out of the stable, but then he looked one more time at her and she walked over to him, he kissed her again before leaving. She took a deep breath once he was gone, she was saved by the bell...well the phone this time, she wasnt sure what would've happen if the phone never...she brushed those thoughts away, its not like she didnt wanted to do it, because he made her feel things she never felt before but...she felt like it wasnt the time...she would have to go upstairs have a cold shower and then go see what he's doing.

Gabriella took her time on the bathroom and to get changed, she wanted to give him some time to cool off. When she was done she walked to his studio and knocked on the door, she opened it a bit and looked inside, he was by the desk talking to someone he told her to go inside and she did, closing the door behind her. She walked over to him.

"well...its not suppose to be like that, i told her what to do and i think i was very clear!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "well then look for the responsible, i need someone to fix it!" he said into the line and pulled Gabriella closer to him as he rubbed her back, she ran a couple of fingers thru his hair.

"no..just get someone that can do it, it doesnt matter the cost this contract is really important" he said "ok bye" and he hung up the phone.

"problems?" she whispeared as he now grabbed her hand with his right hand and her waist with his left hand.

"yeah" he said.

"when are our parents coming?" she asked him

"around 5 i guess" he said staring at her.

"its 4:45, maybe we should leave before they arrive" she said as she pulled back.

"wow, wow wow" he grabbed her and pulled her closer "whats the hurry, they wont be here until 5 as i said, we still have time"

"hmm...and what do you wanna do with that time?" she smirked at him.

"not talking thats for sure" he leaned in and kissed her. He loved everything he felt whenever he did, he was sure he never felt something like that in his 25 years, ever. He stood up from the desk just to make her sit on it, his hands were wrapped around her waist as he kissed her with all the passion he was holding since he left her earlier and trust me, he was holding a lot of it. After a while Troy moaned and Gabriella pulled back, she looked deep into his eyes.

"sorry..." he said as he tried to breath "i'm going way too fast...its just..."

"i know" she nodded

"i want you so bad it hurts" he said.

"i know" she smiled, she never saw him so weak "its ok, i just...dont think its the right time, our parents could walk in any moment"

As if some kind of force heard her, there was a knock on the door.

"Troy" Jack Bolton called "are you in there son?"

Troy quickly helped Gabriella to get off his desk she sat on a chair and he sat behind his computer.

"yes dad we're here" he said.

Jack Bolton opened the door and looked at the two.

"we're back from tenis" he said.

"i can see...where is mom?" he asked.

"she's in the kitchen with Gabriella's parents, what are you guys doing?" Jack asked.

"we were just...talking about going to see a movie since nobody was home" Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled.

"ok...we can all watch a movie in the living room, i'll tell your mom" he said and walked out of the studio.

Troy sighed when Jack closed the door.

"you better go take a shower" Gabriella suggested.

"i dont want a shower...i want you" he said.

She giggled "yeah but now we have to watch a movie, so if you dont wanna be like that in front of your parents or mine, you better take a shower"

"maybe...or maybe i could just tell everyone i'm into you" he smirked.

"do you want them to kill us?" she asked.

He sighed. "fine i'll take a shower...but just one last kiss...just one" he told her.

"no just go take your shower" she said as she stood up.

"oh c'mon just one"

"no Troy"

He grabbed her and kissed her quickly then ran out of the studio. Gabriella thought it was gonna be harder than she thought.

Dealing with a Bolton wasnt easy.

**So i hope you liked it! Drama will come soon, i just need an idea! lol Review please! **

**xoxo Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling for my bestfriends brother**

**A/N: **Guys i'm so sorry i havent updated my stories lately, i'm just dealing with a huge block right now and i hate it, i hope you guys understand, so please be patient with me.

2 weeks later

Gabriella walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast with her family, her parents and Nath's parents were having breakfast while Nath was out already and Troy was God knows where, they were still together, and their parents still didnt know they were seeing eachother. Troy said it was better that way and that they would find the best way to tell them when the time was right. Gabriella sat at one of the stools and smiled at her parents.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" her dad said and kissed her head.

"how did you sleep?" her mom asked her.

"very good" she smiled, of course, she spend the night in Troys room.

"that's good" her dad said as he sat across from her.

"Where are Nath and Troy?" she asked.

"Nath is out with some friends and Troy is working...i swear he works too much" Lucille said looking at Maria.

"He's a really responsible man and thats good for him" Maria said.

"yeah but sometimes i just think he might need a girlfriend or something" Lucille told Maria

Gabriella got tense.

"And what are you planning on doing? you're gonna find him a girl?" Maria asked.

"maybe thats exactly what i should do" Lucille replied like it was actually a good idea.

"i dont think thats What Troy needs!" Gabriella quickly said.

"no...thats exactly what he needs" Lucille washed her hands "i'm gonna call Emily today and tell her to come over" she said

Gabriella felt the anger filling her body, she didnt want Emily to be near her Troy, she wanted her 100 kms away from Troy, and she was gonna do everything she could to make it that way. Troy walked inside the kitchen in that very moment, he smiled real big when he saw Gabriella.

"Good morning everyone" he said and sat next to Gabriella so he could grab her hand under the table.

"talking about the king of Rome" his mom said "how are you sweetheart"

"i'm cool! so you were talking about me" he looked down at Gabriella, she just kept looking at their hands.

"yeah...we were saying you work too much" Lucille said. "and that we would have to get you a girlfriend" she laughed at her own comment.

"oh that wont be necessary, i'm planning on taking this afternoon for myself, i'm taking Gabriella out since she's been spending this last 2 weeks inside this house."

"oh you dont have to do it" Maria said "i'll take her out, if she needs me to"

"oh dont worry...i have fun when i'm around her so thats ok" he said and smiled at Gabriella.

Maria shrugged and sat down next to her husband. Greg sent Gabriella a look to make her force Troy to go out on his own, Gabriella knew he wasnt gonna give in because they havent spend any time lately so she was gonna try say something so her parents would leave her alone.

"i'm pretty sure you have better things to do" she told him looking into his eyes.

"oh dont worry...i really like spending time with you" he said and huged her, she looked at her parents and shrugged they all gave up and continued eating breakfast. Gabriella felt better when she sat on Troys car ready to leave wherever he was about to take her. She felt the sun burning her skin and the pure air going in her lungs, she then looked at her gorgeous boyfriend, so perfect. She felt pissed about the idea of losing him to some girl his mom could find, she thought of the girl that Lucille could look for: Tall, beautiful, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a nice job and a nice house, maybe a car and most important about his age, someone he wouldnt have to hide all the time.

She sighed and looked out the window, watching as everything past her by, she wasnt perfect for Troy, and she was being really selfish by trying to pretend she was when it was obvious she wasnt. Troy needed someone he could be proud of, someone who had a job and worked all the time like him but would surprise him at night with wine and some music. Gabriella thought that someday she could be that girl...but it seemed so far away from that moment that she lost all hope on keeping him.

She was sitting on his lap under a big tree, she took in his scent and sighed, the moment was so perfect but she couldnt enjoy it at all. Troy was kinda worried because it wasnt normal for her to be so quiet.

"are you ok sweetheart?" he asked.

_'Sweetheart' _She thought that sounded like a big brother instead of a boyfriend.

"yeah" she let out all the air she was holding.

"are you sure?" he said "you've never been this quiet before"

"i'm just thinking"

"about what?"

She sat up and looked at him...into his eyes.

"i just...your mother was saying something about you this morning"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"what did my mom say now?" he asked.

"something about you working too much and she said she needed to get you a girlfiend then it got me thinking..."

"oh no" he said.

"Maybe...you just need someone better, someone who lives like you do, tall and sexy, with blue eyes, with a car, someone you dont have to hide all the time, someone thats...perfect for you"

He pulled Gabriella in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Gabs...i dont need someone like that, i need someone like you, someone who cares about me this much to think i might be happier with someone else, you may not have a car or blue eyes but you're very sexy, besides look around, we're in a park i'm not hiding you from anything"

"but..."

"you might not be perfect...but you're perfect for me ok"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, she thought she was the luckiest girl ever, she had the most amazing boyfriend ever existed, he knew exactly what to say to make her feel better and to make all her doubts disappear, she smiled against his chest, he smelled so good and she knew it was his natural scent because he didnt have anything with that smell in his room. Gabriella's phone started beeping and she flipped it open, it was a text.

_Double date, wat do u say?_

_meet u at the pizza place_

_xoxo Nath._

She giggled at the text and looked at Troy who seemed to be waiting for what she was gonna say.

"Nath want us to go on a double date with her and Mike" she told him.

"where?" he asked.

"Pizza place" she said.

He brushed some hair out of his eyes and sighed "will you be ok with it?" he asked.

"why are you asking me?"

"because you're the one who doesnt wanna tell anybody"

"i dont wanna tell our parents yet, i dont care about the rest of the world" she said getting up.

"the rest of the world will tell our parents" he said with a smirk in his face.

"so what do you suggest us to do?" she asked.

"oh no...we can go, you wouldnt even look at me anyway" he chuckled.

"are you trying to say i wouldnt act like your girlfriend?"

"maybe...well you know, you're always so scared of getting caught or something" he walked towards the car with her following.

"i could so be your girlfriend in public" she said.

"if you say so"

"of course i can" she stood next to the door looking at him.

"then prove it" he said getting inside the car.

"fine i will" she said also getting in the car.

Gabriella sent Nathalie a text telling her they were on their way to the Pizza place, she would prove Troy she could be his girlfriend and that she wasnt afraid of anybody.

Meanwhile Troy was smirking as he drove away, he knew she hated to be seen kinda weak, he thought he would really enjoy that afternoon...

**Thanks for reading and i'm so sorry again, i've been dealing with a huge block and my feelings are a mess, i cant think properly when i dont know what i'm feeling, sorry :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling for my bestfriends brother**

Gabriella got out of the car when Troy stopped in front of dominos, she was nervous as hell, everybody was gonna see them together but she wasnt gonna show Troy she actually cared about what other people think, if anyone ever said something she just needed to deny it and she knew Troy would do the same. She waited for Troy before going inside the place, he grabbed her hand and she quickly let go of it, she didnt mean to, it was like a reflex, he laughed and looked down at her amused, she then realized what she did and mentally kicked herself.

They walked inside Dominos Pizza and she grabbed his hand, he smirked, she was sure trying hard but he knew better, it was hard for her and he understood, he just liked to see her trying so much, it entertained him. They looked around until they spotted Nathalie and Michael sitting in the back, they looked like they were trying to hide from everyone, Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother before laughing as they walked over to them. Michael was wearing a black hat and sun glasses, Gabriella felt better, at least she wasnt the only one trying to hide her relationship, they looked like celebrities hiding from paparazzis.

"hey guys" Gabriella greeted. Michael looked up and smiled.

"hi, sit down guys, we were just about to order" Nathalie said as she took a sip of her coke.  
>"so what are you guys up to today?" Troy asked smiling amused by the situation.<p>

"nothing much, we were thinking about going to the movies later" Michael said as he looked down.

"sounds like a good plan" Gabriella said, Nath just smiled.

Soon the waitress walked over to take their orders, she gave Troy a big smile as she asked in a flirty tone what they were gonna order.

"What do you guys want?" He asked not paying any attention at her smile. Nathalie looked over at Michael.

"Do you want anything hun?" she asked, Gabriella giggled.

"i dont know" he said staring deeply into Nath's eyes.

After deciding what they wanted, the waitress left and Gabriella glared at Troy.

"what?" he asked.

"having a good time smiling at the waitress?" she asked with black sarcasm.

"oh c'mon...i'm not interested in that girl...please" he chuckled "she's just a kid" he said not realizing the words that came out of his mouth.

"oh so you have a problem with younger people?" Gabriella asked.

Troy's eyes got the size of a cd, he quickly took his words back "i didnt mean it like that"

"of course not" she crossed her arms and sat back.

"c'mon Gabs, you know its different with you, and you also know my eyes only see you" He said staring deeply into her eyes. She couldnt resist it for long, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"fine" she said. He smiled also and kissed her cheek as she giggled.

"How can you guys do that?" Michael asked.

"do what?" Gabriella asked.

"just show your feelings in public, arent you afraid of people seeing you and telling your parents what you're doing" he said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother.

"well we decided not to let it take over us, we're gonna be ourselves and whatever will be, will be" Troy replied as he grabbed Gabriellas hand and kissed it.

Nathalie and Michael looked at eachother thinking about it for a while, maybe they were right but they just couldnt take that chance, they were really into eachother, maybe even falling for eachother, having to be apart would be way to painfull for both so they just kept it low profile. Gabriella looked around, no one was staring or even looking their way, so she thought she was save.

"you guys have to relax, nobody is looking over so just chill" she said.

"whao" Troy laughed.

"what?" Gabriella looked at him confused, what did she say now?

"now you get my point" he replied still laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her attention back on Michael and Nathalie.

They had their lunch and soon left the place, Michael and Nath left in his car while Gabriella and Troy walked over to Troy's. Troy put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, she just giggled, it felt good to not be worrying about what people say or might think, she was free to do what she wanted and if she had to face her parents to be with him well so be it!

...

"will you please shut up i'm trying to watch the movie!" Troy exclaimed at his sister and Gabriella, he was trying to see the action, some cops where chasing the good guys and he wanted to focus, the girls giggling next to him wouldnt let him. Michael had the same frustrated expression. The girls looked at him and totally ignored what he just said. _Girls _he thought.

"i love this kind of movies where the bad guys are actually the good guys and the cops are the bad guys" Michael whispeared in Troy's direction, Troy chuckled and kept watching his movie. He tried to block the girls from his mind but it was almost impossible to do. He glared at Gabriella and she instantly stopped talking. Nathalie completely ignore her brother and kept telling Gabriella the details of her day. Troy was starting to get annoyed.

"i swear i hear one more word coming out of your mouth and you will have to go home alone...both of you" he whispeared.

They both just stared back at him trying hard not to laugh.

"you wouldnt" Nath said

"oh i would" he said staring at the screen.

"fine" Nath gave up and crossed her arms as Gabriella tried not to laugh and make Troy more angry.

A few minutes went by and Nath was anaxious on her seat, she couldnt be quiet for long, it wasnt her nature.

"but what if..." she started.

"i mean it Nathalie" he cut her off.

When they finished watching the movie they decided it was finally time to go home, they got into their cars and drove away. Troy held Gabriellas hand and kissed it. She smiled at him, yup she definitely didnt care if they got caught or not, she was into this guy and there was no way she was gonna let him go.

When they arrived, Gabriella saw Nathalie running upstairs, she wondered what was wrong, but before she could follow Troy pulled her arm and kissed her.

"i gotta go work now." he said "i'll talk to you in a bit"

"ok" she smiled before kissing his lips one more time. They split up, he went to his studio and she went upstairs. Nathalie was sitting on her bed looking down at her phone, Gabriella was worried, did she had an argument with Michael on her way there? why was she so upset.

"What wrong Nath?" she asked.

"they know" Nathalie whispeared.

"who knows what?" Gabriella asked even more confused.

"i got a text, someone knows that i'm dating Michael, someone saw us" she said.

"how can that be even possible you guys were really carefull" Gabriella sat down next to Nath and rubbed her back.

"i know...but what if they tell my parents, my dad will explode, they will want me to stay away from him...i cant stay away from him Gab" she said as tears rolled down her cheek "i love him"

Gabriella didnt know what to do or what to say to make her bestfriend feel better, she only knew Nathalie had a serious problem, a problem where she might not be able to get out off without having bad consequences...

**So that's it for now guys...i know i have been MIA lately but please forgive me i have a math exam this week and i cant understand a single thing the teacher explains...wish me luck! :S anyway please review! :)**

**xoxo Hannah ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling for my bestfriend's brother**

The house was very silent...maybe to silent for Gabriella's liking, she looked over at her sleeping bestfriend, she really couldnt believe someone saw them, someone knew they were together, when Michael and Nath were always so careful about their relationship, they managed to be undercover wherever they went out and even then they got caught? Impossible. She began to worry...if they saw Nath and Michael it was almost impossible for them not to see her with Troy, they were more open with their relationship, they kept kissing and cuddling in public, it was just matter of time for her to receive a text too. Gabriella took a deep breath, it wasnt time to panic or freak out, she needed to stay calm and analyse the situation to help her bestfriend, maybe if their parents knew by them and not by anybody else the punishment wouldnt be _too_ hard or maybe it could get worse, because they were doing it behind their back. Gabriella sat on her bed with her head in her hands...it was just so complicated.

Gabriella got out of bed, there was no use on thinking too much about it, she just had to wait and see what happens, she put her slippers on and took a look over at Nathalie, maybe a nice breakfast would cheer her up after crying so much last night...she would make some pancakes, that always got Nath on a good mood. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she got everything she needed to start cooking. The house was very silent except for the noise she made, that silence was scary, she didnt like to be all alone in that huge house. She knew her parents were gonna go out with Nath parents for the day, and maybe Troy was still asleep. She placed the food on plates, her eyes scanned the room looking for a big Tray to carry everything back to the room, when she finally found one she took everything back upstairs. She slowly opened the door to find Nath still asleep in the same position she left her, before waking her up she took a glass of orange juice and walked out of the room, maybe that would be a good excuse to wake up Troy so she wouldnt feel so alone.

She knocked a couple of times on his door with no answer. Her eyebrows turned into a frown as she kept knocking and there was no answer, she opened the door, surprised that it wasnt locked, he normally locked it whenever he was asleep (no she wasnt spying on him) she took a short look inside his room, once she confirmed he wasnt around she closed the door and headed to the studio, maybe he was working like he always was, once again she knocked on the door to receive no answer, what was going on? did everyone got together to make a plan against her and leave her all alone? She opened the door and scanned the room to see he wasnt there either. She would have to call him. Gabriella ran up the stairs to get her phone, she was surprised when she walked into the room and saw her bestfriend sitting on her bed eating breakfast.

"you're awake" Gabriella said as Nathalie ate evrything on her plate without once looking up. Gabriella sighed as she grabbed her purse to look for her cell, once she found it, the number came as fast as her fingers could type it. She put the phone to her ear and listened as she grabbed her own plate and started eating her own breakfast, she was hungry which was something she didnt notice before.

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiing_

"_hello?_" A deep voice said on the other end of the line, he sounded tired and frustrated.

"hey" she said softly "how are you?" she asked.

"_Gabriella?_" his voice seemed more cheerful this time.

"yeah" she said shyly "i was wondering...where are you?" she asked him going straight to the point, she was starting to get worried.

"_i...that's a bit complicated right now_" he said to her discomfort, everything seemed to be complicated lately, but she wasnt gonna say it out loud.

"how complicated?" she didnt like the tone he was using at all.

"_right now...i'm in my studio_" he answer, something about his voice didnt fit.

"but i was down there and its empty" she said totally confused, she didnt know what was going on anymore.

"_That's because i'm in my studio in New York...i had to come to my principal office to take care of some important business_" he said, the air got stuck in her throat, she couldnt believe what she just heard.

"w-what? why didnt you say anything?" she asked him.

"_i just couldnt...they called me last night while everybody was still asleep, i told my parents and left i couldnt waste any more time_" he said she knew he had to be frowning because he hated to have to explain himself or his actions. She took a deep breath and considered the situation. He was a very important business man, she just couldnt take all his time, it didnt matter how much she wanted to.

"its ok i guess...when are you coming back?"

"_if everything turns out to be right i'll be back home by tomorrow night_" he said glad that she understood he really had to do this.

"two days without you here?" ok now she felt like she was gonna die

"_i know its hard...you cant imagine how much i want to have you in my arms right now...but this is important and i had to take care of it personally...so will you please be patient for me?_"

She sighed "yeah i think i can" Troy chuckled on the other end, he knew she would understand.

"_that's my girl! i gotta go now, have some work to do but i promise to call you before lunch ok_" he said, Gabriella heard a female's voice on the background and she couldnt help but wondering who was it.

"ok" she said.

"_see you later babe" _and with that he hung up the phone.

A soft sigh escaped Gabriella's lips, she really couldnt believe he was in NYC and didnt even tell her, but whatever, she had more important things to do too, she had to find a way to fix Nathalie's problem, she really hated to see her bestfriend like that, so sad, Gabriella looked for her bestfriend to find her on their balcony looking outside with the same dead expression, she had to do something.

"Nath" she said as she walked into the balcony and huged her bestfriend.

"why everything has to be so complicated?" Nathalie said in a soft whispear, Gabriella just buried her face on Nath's shoulder, she's been asking herself the same question all day long without finding any answer.

"i wish i knew"

"what would you do if you were me Gabs?" Nathalie asked her bestfriend, Gabriella looked up with confusion written all over her face, she actually never thought about it, what would she do if something like that ever happened to her? which was probably what was going to happen...She would probably tell her parents and wait to see what happens next, but she wasnt Nathalie, she was sure her Nath would never do that because she was basically scared of her parents, she always wanted to do everything right just to get what she wanted, so she couldnt see her parents disaproval, this was mostly the only _bad_ thing she's ever done in her life.

"well girl...i would talk to my parents and tell them what is going on" Gabriella said "but that's because i have a different relationship with my parents, maybe what works for me wouldnt work for you" she said honestly, she really wanted to help her bestfriend but it was becoming a bit hard to do so. Nath looked down, processing everything her friend just told her.

"i mean..." Gabriella continued "maybe we're just overreacting, maybe we just need to calm down and let the destiny do his thing"

"i dont think that's such a good idea"

"i'll tell you what...lets go out today, our parents are having a good time and Troy is in New York we at least deserve to have some fun too...let's go shopping" Gabriella suggested.

Nathalie's eyes instantly lit up, she walked back into the room looked for some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Gabriella laughed at this, it didnt matter how bad the storm was, Nath was always in the mood to shop, it was a good thing tho, she needed to relax a bit.

That's exactly what she needed.

Later

Gabriella couldnt walk one more step, she felt like she ran a hundred miles without stoping once, of course she's never done that so she couldnt tell if it felt that way, but that was the first thing that got to her head. Nathalie was on her good mood again, she was making jokes and laughing along like always, it was nice to see her like that again.

"can we please sit down, i think i'm gonna pass out right here" Gabriella exclaimed as she pointed to a bench near them.

"i guess we can...but we're not done shopping" Nath replied while sitting down next to her bestfriend. They both sighed at the same time.

_Party Rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time, and we gon' make you lose your mind, we just wanna see you...shake that!_

"What the fuck?" Nath asked

"thats my ringtone" Gabriella laughed.

_You want the moves like jagger...i've got the moves like jagger...i've got the mooooooooves like jagger_

They both looked at eachother and started laughing.

"ok that's my ringtone and i'm proud of it!" Nathalie said as they both answered their phones at the same time.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked without looking at the ID.

"_gorgeous how are you?_" A known voice said on the other line.

"Troy!" she squealed

"_i miss you_" he said with a sigh.

"me too...guess what, Nath and i went out shopping, she feels better now" she informed him of that days news.

"_that's good...she didnt look so well last night_" he said

"yeah, but now we have some awesome clothes and her mood is back on tracks" she giggled.

"_i cant wait to be there with you_" he whispeared into the phone.

"i know...i miss you like crazy" she sighed.

"_dont worry i'll be there before you know it_" he said, she could sense the smirk he had to be wearing in that moment.

"i hope so..." she smiled.

"_i gotta go now...but i'll call you by dinner time ok_" he said

"ok, i'll be waiting"

"_bye beautiful_" he said

"bye"

They both hung up their phones and with a huge smile she looked at her bestfriend, hoping to share her happiness with her, instead she saw Nath was pale as a ghost and looked like she just saw one.

"Nath what's wrong?" she asked shaking her friend a little bit afraid that she might just had a heart attack.

"my mom was on the phone" Nathalie slowly whispeared.

"and..."

"she want us home...now!" Nathalie looked at Gabriella with tears in her eyes, they huged eachother, knowing what was about to happen next, and it wasnt pretty.

"no matter what i'll be there for you Nath" Gabriella said trying to support her.

And with that they both headed out of the mall...

**So that's it for now guys...hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think...really i want to know everything, good or bad.**

**xoxo Hannah ;)**


End file.
